


Feeling All the Same...🖤

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles is in love...Derek feels the same...They hid it so well... And then...The full moon came...Enjoy!!!/// Don't copy or translate it.Thanks
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Feeling All the Same...🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while...  
> It started as another story...  
> Then it became this...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it...

Summer jobs are supposed to be fun.

They are supposed to be a temporary thing to earn some money and get the hell out of there, by fall.

Stiles started working at his dad's office, in the police station of Beacon Hills, as a researcher; aka organizing files and getting glimpses of anything weird/supernatural that happened in his hometown.

It quickly evolved to something else, something much more.

With Scott moving away for college, Stiles stayed behind. He didn’t want to leave his dad, nor his hometown and her citizens unprotected.

He attended his online courses of course that would ensure a prosperous career in police enforcement under the restriction of the FBI, but he also couldn’t stay away from the supernatural, his dad and a specific broody werewolf.

The pieces fell into the right place around November. Stiles was working full time in the police station and attended werewolf meetings, occasionally Derek was present, with Liam, Theo, Mason and a few new wolves; Vanessa, Jason, and Justin.

Derek would provide crucial information he had gathered patrolling the borders and after that he would disappear; which made Stiles miserable.

Everyone could smell it and look at him sympathetically, but no one dared to say anything out of respect for the human researcher-protector of the pack.

Stiles didn’t dare to visit Derek, he would occasionally call him finding some silly excuse when he missed him too much but other than that, nothing-nada.

He wasn’t exactly subtle about his feelings towards he werewolf and he was positive that Derek had figured everything out and was keeping his distance, setting boundaries between them.

Stiles was way too far gone for the born wolf that he didn’t dare to overstep them; he loved Derek way too much to hurt him in away or impose on his life.

Derek had been through a lot and had lost too much; he deserved the best, even if that wasn’t Stiles Stilinski.

The afternoon shift left the hyperenergetic human dead to his feet. He had to file old cases the whole time, cases that had no interest to him whatsoever, speed tickets and “boring death cases” as the young human used to call them. However boring, Stiles though they were he never neglected his duties, so he suffered silently cataloging alphabetically 8 hours straight old, dusty brown files.

When he was done, he said goodbye to everyone at the station including his dad who was starting his own shift instructing him to eat healthily and walked to the parking of the station driving to his favorite dinner to grab dinner for himself.

He allowed himself one food cheat day once in a while; his meal included a huge BBQ burger with extra caramel onions, curly fries, and a chocolate milkshake.

Once he purchased his valuable meal for the night he was ready for a long shower and watching The Witcher on Netflix; _and not because Henry Cavil didn’t remind him of Derek at all, no sir!_

Once he reached his house however he spotted the black Camaro within seconds and his heart started beating fast with excitement forgetting all about his plans.

He parked his car as best as he could and got out of it searching the born werewolf; Derek, however, was nowhere to be found as far as Stiles could detect.

He walked towards his door and started to unlock it when the sneaky wolf appeared behind him whispering “Boo” near the human’s ear scaring him and sending shivers down his spine at the same time.

“What the hell Derek?” Stiles turned around to face the wolf half-mad, half blushed- turned on slapping him softly in the chest and earning him a wolfish grin from the older man in return.

“Hey, Stiles…” Derek smiled sincerely. “You should check your reflexes. Wolves are on the hunt tonight.” The wolf growled flashing his alpha eyes to the human.

Stiles reached his palm capping the Alpha’s cheek out of instinct and concern.

“Hey, big guy… You’re feeling ok?” He said searching the wolf’s face.

“Yeah” The werewolf answered honestly. “Let’s get you inside” he responded opening the door for the human and scenting him briefly.

Stiles knowing all too well what it meant tried to minimize his blushing and act cool.

“So what brings me to my caza? Is everything ok? Not that I’m complaining having visitors” Stiles stepped into the kitchen leaving his food on the table.

“I was passing by and thought to come by and say hi” he replied sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

“Have you eaten?” Stiles asked as he unfolded his dinner.

Derek shook his head and Stiles offered him half of his sandwich (the bigger part) without a second thought.

The werewolf studied the human for a few seconds silent.

“What?” Stiles answered blushing once more sitting down next to the werewolf and taking a big bite from his sandwich. “You need it more than me.”

The werewolf keeping studying him as he took a bite of his own part.

“You know wolves don’t usually share their food” the born werewolf commented as he savored every single bite of his burger.

“Well I’m not a wolf and you probably haven’t eaten all day so… Eat up…!!!” The human instructed as he passed on the potatoes to the wolf.

“How did you know that?” Derek questioned.

“How did you know I haven’t eaten all day?” he continued as his left brow rose.

“Pleaseeee…” Stiles said with a teasing tone. “You would probably have been in a corner all brooding since it’s a full moon tonight.” The clever human commented.

“Anything I need to know about tonight?” the human searched the order’s man's face.

“Nope…” Derek tried and failed to be reassuring.

“So you came by…why again?” the human asked curiously as his eyes light up.

“I just wanted…someone familiar to be with…” The werewolf confessed looking away… “I didn’t want to be alone. These nights, with the full moon and all… We are not supposed to spend it alone.” He confessed waiting for Stile’s snarky comment.

“Ohhhh… “ Realization hit him.

_Derek didn’t want to be alone and he wanted to be with him tonight. Everyone else was probably busy with their other half, but Derek got stuck with him. Not that Stiles minded…_

_What Stiles didn’t know was that Derek spent every minute of his last years' full moons out of his window; lurking, watching Stiles… And after all this time he finally decided to do something about it and face what he felt and do what he actually wanted to do every night since he first laid eyes upon the human._

_Just be with him…_

_Stiles didn’t know…_

_He was never supposed to find out…_

_Derek was gonna stay for a while and then be gone._

_Like nothing ever happened._

_He didn’t know how much Stiles wanted him there._

_How could he?_

_How much Stiles needed him all the same…_

_So he took an easy for him, decision._

_He wasn’t going to give up so easily… Not tonight… Not when Derek needed him._

The human sat up with delicacy leaving the werewolf to finish his dinner and the milkshake he gently pushed towards him and walked upstairs to his room.

“I’m going to take a quick shower and you can pick the movie. DON’T GO ANYWHERE TILL I RETURN!!!” He warned the bigger man pointing his finger to him and walked out of the room radiating happiness and warmth.

_How could Derek deny him anything when he smelled like this? Like Rain and Summer and Love and Warmth and Everything the born werewolf ever desired?_

He finished his dinner and cleaned up the kitchen after it. Until the water of the shower was turned off Derek was sitting on the brown leather couch that’s smelled all too much like Stiles. He grabbed the remote control and was about to pick something to watch on Netflix.

When Stiles came down the stairs he was faced with a sight that he could never get tired. Derek Hale on his couch sitting comfortably, as he belonged there, picking a movie to watch. _How could he ever ask for more?_

Derek couldn’t stop himself from flashing his eyes as he smelled a freshly washed Stiles; the pure essence of the human was filling his nostrils and all he wanted to do was whine and curled up to it, to that smell to that body, hold on into it and never let go.

Stiles’ hair was a bit wet and all muzzled up he was on a loose t-shirt and grey long sweatpants, his skin red and flushed from the hot water and that wicked smile; damn that was the hottest sight on earth for the werewolf, full moon or not. A soft moan escaped his lips and he sat deeper on the couch.

The human pretended he didn’t hear it and sat down next to him; far too much away for his liking but close enough for the werewolf to reach out if he needed-wanted to. He knew that tonight was a peculiar night for the werewolf and Stiles wasn’t gonna take advantage of that. He loved the man way too much.

He was gonna be there. His friend, his anchor whenever Derek needed; _for now and forever if he asked._

So he steadied himself and with a smile, he asked innocently.

“What are we watching?” Stiles asked innocently as Derek passed him the remote control.

“ I really have no idea… What do you want to watch? Pick something…” the werewolf suggested not really interested in the movie.

All he wanted to do was curl up around Stiles and get lost in that sent in those long limbs; hold on and never let go.

_He would settle for a movie night instead._

Stiles, like a small tease, that he was picked some werewolf movie just to tease the older man.

Derek snorted but focused his attention on the screen anyway. Stiles whispered that is one of the best movies and that has been a source of information for him once Scott was first bitten.

At some point in the middle of the movie both men leaned into each other; who made the first move wasn’t so clear. The _need_ was too strong, and Derek’s defenses weren’t that strong tonight.

By the end of the movie, Derek was dozed off against Stiles’ chest with the human running his long fingers on the wolf’s hair and scalp soothingly.

It seemed so natural and normal…The two of them together. Like this… For a few moments, it was just the two of them. Trapped in their own cocoon and into each other’s arms.

Derek left a deep rumble that almost sounded like a purr of a kitten and Stiles chuckled as he melted inside.

Derek deserved this. The love, the care. Everything… He only wished he was the one giving them to him.

Stiles kept his soft caresses to the wolf who leaned into the touch and cuddled deeper in the warm embrace.

“You are so cute when sleep,” He whispered to the wolf who held him tight in return.

Derek who would always catch even the slightest noise coming off from the younger man held him a little tighter whispering without realizing it.

“Sleep babe” he half-ordered with a soft voice that made Stiles coon thinking that the werewolf was talking in his sleep. He settled better on the couch never letting go of the man in front of him…

He wasn’t gonna mention anything to Derek in the morning…

He just wished that Derek would still be there when he opened his eyes again…

Derek wasn’t there when he woke up…

_Of course…_

Last night didn’t mean anything…

Derek was just under the influence of the full moon.

Stiles found himself alone when he opened his eyes on the couch covered with his blanket a cup of warm coffee waiting for him and a thank you note next to it, written with beautiful letters.

He smiled to himself sadly…

He feared this would happen however deep down he still hoped he would get to see the werewolf wake up tangled in his arms…

He would get what he could though… Stolen lunar moments…A glance... A smile… Even a death glare…Anything…

He didn’t blame him...

The wolf didn’t want to be alone last night…

Not Derek… Not Derek alone with Stiles…

He enjoyed his morning coffee, but his mood didn’t improve much.

The rest of the day was a blur honestly.

He got dressed, drove to the station, did his job in silence mood something that was out of character, for him. Everyone noticed his weird behavior, but no one dared to question it. His dad tried to learn what happened once he saw hi,m but the sheriff was faced with equal silence. After that, he left his son to his own devices for the rest of the day.

When Stiles returned to his house after another yet boring shift he discovered with disappointment that the Camaro wasn’t parked in his driveway like last night; plus his dad was working double shifts again; great!

Stiles _really_ didn’t want to spend the night alone, but he was given no other choice.

He took his shoes off once inside the house he headed towards his bedroom to take his uniform off, a much-needed shower and to sleep deeply; not to think, to forget.

The last thing he expected was Derek Hale half-naked sleeping in his bed snuggling against his pillow.

Stiles stopped and stared cause there was nothing else to do.

Derek looked divine.

His lips parted; his muscles all relaxed his hair all messed up. He looked so peaceful so calm; like he never did before.

After several minutes of Stiles just standing there creepily staring, the human pulled himself out of his trance and walked towards the bathroom as quietly as he could to change and prepare himself for bed, without noticing the werewolf smile.

He took a quick shower trying to calm himself, to justify with reason why the HELL WAS DEREK FREAKING HALE IN HIS BED NOT IN A FULL MOON.

_I REPEAT NOT IN A FULL MOON._

His mind was trying to process his reality; which tonight was really close to his fantasy world.

He put a shirt on a pair of his best boxers (a man can dream all he want alright?) and his lucky sweatpants and walked out of the bathroom.

He didn’t expect to find Derek Hale looking at him as a puppy with a sleepy smile plastered on his face “Come to bed” he whispered, and Stiles looked at him stilled for a few moments. Then hurried to get under the inviting covers that were currently lifted by the werewolf and just be next to Derek.

The human laid to the mattress and didn’t move at all as the werewolf got more comfortable coming closer to the human’s body but not hugging him.

“You ok?” was all that Stiles whispered as his heart was beating fast.

The werewolf hummed in agreement closing his eyes and filling his nostrils with the pure essence of Stiles getting closer to him and hiding his face on the bared warm neck of the human.

Stiles awkwardly tried to get more comfortable but was pinned down gently by the werewolf who pulled him into his arms eventually circling the smaller man.

“It wasn’t the full moon” Derek confessed to the human who gaped at him. “I know the pull to the moon is stronger but… I met my anchor a long time ago and it doesn’t affect me like the bitten wolves. I wanted to spend some time with you. Away from the pack. Just me and my anchor... The man… The man… That I know since he was 16 and still after all these years can get under my skin like no one else and I..l…I…”

The werewolf opened his eyes as he felt warm and soft lips touching his. It was so careful like Derek was gonna break or something. The werewolf opened his eyes just a bit out of surprise pulling even closer the human and kissing him back lovingly.

The kiss lasted forever exploring each other mouths tasting and savoring every minute of it.

“Don’t leave me…” Stiles begged holding onto the man’s shoulders like he was gonna disappeared from his arms.

“Never” Derek kissed softly the man’s nose and smiled warmly, as Stiles got more comfortable in the werewolf’s arms.

From that night on…

They never spent a night apart.

** _The end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If u like it put a kudos on it :)


End file.
